


La dura realtà

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La dura realtàPairing: Kagami x MidorimaFandom: Kuroko no basketGenere: AngtParole: 189 word





	La dura realtà

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La dura realtà  
> Pairing: Kagami x Midorima  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Genere: Angt  
> Parole: 189 word

Kagami tu desideri tutto di Midorima.

 

__La bocca_ _

Di certo immagini che possa essere la cosa più deliziosa dell'intero creato.

__Il suo cuore_ _

Vorresti che battesse solo per te e che ricambi almeno un briciolo dell'amore che provi per lui

__Il suo corpo_ _

Quante volte lo hai desiderato? Ormai avrai perso di sicuro il conto.

Non importa quanto tu lo voglia

Le tue sono solo delle mere fantasie e questo lo sai benissimo.

 

Lo sogni ogni notte lì con te

Siete nel tuo letto, uniti in qualcosa di estremamente magico e passionale.

Tutto questo sai benissimo che non potrà mai accadere e non puoi fare a meno di disperarti.

 

Hai maledetto te stesso per esserti innamorato di qualcuno che mai potrà ricambiarti.

Lo ami e non riesci a dimenticarlo.

Questo ti uccide ogni singolo giorno della tua esistenza.

Soffri così tanto che vorresti strapparti via il cuore e lanciarlo lontano dal tuo petto.

Ma hai deciso di convivere con questa sofferenza.

È difficile ma è l'unica cosa che puoi fare perché tu sei gay e Midorima è etero.

È questa la dura realtà.


End file.
